


Forever Unknown

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126





	Forever Unknown

 

Vin stared intently at the envelope, as if it would give up its secrets if he studied it long enough. Close enough. Patiently enough.

It wouldn’t, though. He knew that.

Those undecipherable markings would remain exactly that.

Oh, he still remembered what some letters looked like, from time spent with his mother, the young woman lovingly introducing her little boy to the mysteries of the alphabet. But that had been a long time ago, the lessons left unfinished. And largely forgotten.

So while he knew one letter was a V, and another a T, letters that graced his own name, the words themselves had no meaning.

And neither did the other marks on the paper.

He took a deep breath, wrestled with a thought that at times burned deep within him.

He could ask someone. Gather up his courage, push aside the shame that he couldn’t help but feel, and admit that he didn’t know how to read. That he needed help with something that seemed to come so naturally and easily to everyone else.

Or he could just tuck that envelope back inside his hide jacket, forget about it.

Out of sight, out of mind.

A message forever unknown.


End file.
